What Ended With Life: Becoming Friends
by SlupinLove
Summary: Many stories end with death. Well this is a story that ends with life. A story of a man who's world fell apart, because a baby lived. Optional RLSB. Ratings for violence only. Series. Goes through the First War. Year 1 of MWPP.
1. Prolouge

**What Ended With Life:**

* * *

~*~Prologue~*~

Many stories end with death. It's a logical end, I mean, what comes next? Well this is a story that ends with life. A story of a man who's world fell apart, because a baby lived. That man, is me.

Remus John Lupin.

* * *

_A/N- This story will not update promptly. It will not be beta-ed. But it will be good. I urge you to stick with me through all of this. I have given up on beta's. I can't wait for them to edit my work. _

_Reviews make me happy. They give a reason to keep taking the time to write the story down._


	2. The Beginning of the End

**What Ended with Life:**

_Summary: Many stories end with death. It's a logical end, I mean, what comes next? Well this is a story that ends with life. A story of a man who's world fell apart, because a baby lived. Optional RLSB (There will be a skip-able chapter)_

_Warnings: There will be a chapter that shows Remus and Sirius getting into a relationship, but it will not affect your understanding if you skip it. _

_Disclaimer: Why is this even necessary? I am not J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately, nothing belongs to me._

* * *

~*~The Beginning of the End~*~

'It was going to be a long year.' Remus thought to himself. He had just gotten to his dorm for the first time, and thinks already looked bleak.

First, the boy named Sirius Black, appeared to detest the entire world seeing as he ended up a Gryffindor. He hadn't moved his glare from the Gryffindor banner in the room since he entered it. It seemed, to Remus, an odd reaction for what he had thought to be a popular house. Many of the boys on the train had expressed a desire to be sorted into the house of the brave.

Second was James. The over enthusiastic boy had already attempted to sway Remus, Sirius, and the other boy, Peter, to participate in a prank of outing that would have surely gotten them expelled. Not only that, but the boy was rather nosey, having given up on 'exploring' he began to interrogate every person he saw. No, it definitely wasn't good to have a secret around him.

"REEEEE-MUHS!" James whined loudly, as I had started to pull out pajamas. "You can't be seriously going to bed yet! It's only… -he snuck a glance around the room- ten thirty!"

"Yes," I said patiently. "but we have to get up at six-thirty for breakfast." Breakfast began at seven, a half an hour would give anyone enough time to get showered and ready.

"SIX-THIRTY! ARE YOU INSANE?" James cried. "What are you going to do? Powder your nose and apply lipstick? Or do you plan to curl your hair as well?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and turned away slightly.

"No, I just… shower longer." There is an interesting brown knot in the wood to the right of a leg of my bed. It is almost perfectly round.

"Oh. I suppose we do hafta shower…" James said, running a hand through his slightly oily hair. "Want to look good for the ladies." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively with a laugh.

"Er… Sure…" I said. Frankly, I would have said anything to shut him up at that point. I had had to get up at four in the morning to get to King's Cross on time.

"Yeah, I suppose we should get to bed. Hey, Black!" He called out to the angry boy. "Not going to murder me in my sleep are you?" Remus chuckled quietly at the boy, so eager to make friends with his dorm-mates.

"Hmmph." Was the only reply he got.

"What's up your arse?" James said, however not at all angrily.

"Your face, if you start kissing all our butts any harder." Sirius says with enough malice for the two of them. James wasn't even fazed.

"Are you, like, call me, like, a butt-kisser?" the messy haired boy says with the most ridiculous voice he could muster.

Before he turned into the bathroom, he thought he caught a small smile appear on the glaring boys features for a brief second, but it vanished so quickly he was sure.

* * *

_A/N- Did that make any sense? Yes, this will be Remus/Sirius. I can't stress it enough. Flamers are welcome, but can expect a flame in there PM inbox bright and earlier the next day. ;D_

_What doesn't fly, though I won't restrict it, is authors with pennames, flaming under anonymous. What use is your opinion if there isn't a person behind it to back it up?_

_Review please. Ideas for pranks and other mischief the marauders can get into would be appreciated._


End file.
